Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki
Age Maybe he is 16 right now but he was 15 years old in the first chapter shoudln't you include that? --Cococrash11 (talk) 21:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Only the current traits of the character are listed, hence why he is no longer classified as a Shinigami. Mohrpheus (talk) 21:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Status He is no longer human as he is now fully getsuga. He used the FINAL getsuga tenshou, so i was wondering in what section should he be now? Human( he's not a human anymore ), shinigami( moved past that ), hollow( nope ) so what IS his status now? A Zanpakutō? Lure.d (talk) 20:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sign your posts, please. Like the case with Aizen, until what Ichigo is is stated, we cannot change anything as far as his race goes. Mohrpheus (talk) 13:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) At what point was it said he wasn't human or anything else. He just said he had given up his Shinigami powers. There will be no change in his species, unlike Aizen who is currently an unknown.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:02, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Mugetsu I noticed that it called the energy thing-a-ma-bob in Ichigo's hand a blade. And that the sky went black with its presence. First of, it could be a rod. We didn't see anything confirming it was a blade. Second, we don't know if it was a energy lance like Ulquiorra's Lanza del Rampalago. That black reiatsu could have been an explosion. I think we need to modify those sections or hold out. Bleachshinigami (talk) 00:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree with your first point. We didn't see enough of what Ichigo Generated to confirm it was a blade. That should be modified. However, we can't really say that the sky darkening was an explosion, since there wasn't enough environmental destruction involved. Either way, you're right, we should modify the article just in case this stuff turns out to be speculation. Also, near the end of the FKA I noticed a few spelling errors and grammar mistakes. So someone should probably get to that soon. I would, naturally, being me, but I can't edit the page for a reason unknown to me(It could be locked, but since I'm relatively new to the wikia, I'm not entirely sure.)Pwndulquiorra (talk) 00:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Information is presented as it is shown or stated. Anything else is speculation. We put down what occurred nothing more. saying that Ichigo would use anything other then sword, which is the only weapon he is comfortable or trained in is speculation. He is not Ulquiorra so thats a what if statement. We do know a change as per the weapon being brought forth. That is all that is mentioned.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Bankai Well since Ichigo has a new Bankai form shouldn't it be proper to include both of his old and new bankai? EpiKc (talk) 01:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC)EpiKc It is not a new Bankai. After exiting the dangai, his appearence changed slightly, which was noted in his bankai. Now, the Final Getsuga Tenshō is something entirely different than bankai and is noted as such--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It is stated multiple times that the Final Getsuga Tensho is a technique. As shown it is one activated through bankai. Zangetsu Article Looking through all of the information that we have on Zangetsu, I was wondering if we could reconsider using the Zangetsu (spirit) article for manga content. Unlike the other "canon" Zanpakuto spirits, Zangetsu has an in-depth personality that we could really flesh out in an article, which really isn't explained in Ichigo's article. The revelations from the newest chapter are a good example. Plus, he has two different forms, and a third one since he has dominance over the Hollow Tensa fusion. The Ichigo article can't really fit most of these pics into one spot, and the rest of the content would interfere with the fact that the article is supposed to focus on just Ichigo. Mohrpheus (talk) 03:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmmph. I would agree. I know it has always been said that the spirit page is only for the zanpakutō arc but we need somewhere where we can flesh out Zangetsu's personality and Tensa Zangetsu as well as the fusion. I think this would be the best place. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) There is nothing stating that we have to include any pictures. The same issue could be said of any other zanpakuto. The fact that hollow Ichigo has a page is an enigma. There can be no preferential treatment for one zanpakuto spirit unless you classify the same for the others. Zangetsu has no role outside ichigo's inner world. Even in the zanpakuto arc he doesn't engage anyone besides Ichigo. His role while important doesn't affect the outside world. Fleshing it out seems forcing the issue when its not necessary. Especially making more work when there are plenty of pages that already require attention. The article currently reflects his free outside world version via the zanpakuto arc. It doesn't correspond to the manga canon character. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean, but my point is that there is a lot about Zangetsu that is not currently in this article, or any article for that matter. Zangetsu is as much of a character as Ichigo or anybody else is, and his actions have had just as much of an impact on the outside world as Hollow Ichigo's have. Of course more work would be involved, but that's to be expected. The only other two Zanpakuto spirits that could receive the same treatment are Hyorinmaru and Zabimaru, and we've seen both for all one minute total in canon material, so the change wouldn't be nearly as significant. The change would be no more significant than how Kiganjo's article mentions the Bount arc even though he didn't even "exist" at the time, or how any other character have filler arcs mentioned in their articles. Mohrpheus (talk) 13:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree that Zangetsu should have his own page. Alternatively, Zangetsu could share a page with Hollow Ichigo since in Hollow Ichigo's own words he "is Zangetsu" as well, he's just an alternative personality and form for Ichigo's power. Bastian9 21:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Image request Please replace the image when Ichigo and Unohana dives into the Garganta with this screenshot (I know its quality is bad because I encountered problem with those high quality videos, they don't load at all). Thanks. Apekiller96 (talk) 06:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The image is of rather low quality as you said. I would wait for a higher quality image before placing it in the article--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I've just replaced it. Apekiller96 (talk) 06:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :The image has been added to the article. 09:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Mugetsu Can we have a pic of Mugetsu (The technique) on Ichigo's article? Shiro Spiker II (talk) 09:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The image has been added to the article.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC)